A Splashy Wedding
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian and Emma's wedding day was supposed to be perfect. Will they let some rain get in the way of that?


_A/N: So, funny story with this one. It was pouring about two weeks ago, so as I walked to class, I saw a bunch of people huddling under an awning. They were all dressed pretty nicely, in their fancy dresses and suits, and what have you (if I remember right, it was a bunch of business students). Regardless, I immediately thought of a rained-out wedding._

_And I may or may not have thought about Sweet Home Alabama._

* * *

Killian and Emma had their wedding planned out perfectly. There were flowers, a lovely set up just outside the palace, the works.

It was going to be perfect. You know, if it wasn't pouring.

It had been raining on and off the past few days, but she and Killian had hoped it wouldn't continue through their wedding day.

Of course it did.

"It's totally ruined." Emma sighed as she stared out at the storm.

"Emma, don't worry-we'll reschedule it, or something." Her mother doted, setting a hand on Emma's arm. Emma offered a sad smile, knowing she was right. But, that wasn't the point-the point was that everything should go perfectly on a wedding day.

"I don't really want to reschedule it... Everyone's already here and dressed up and expecting it." Emma groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sure they would all come back out and see your perfect wedding another time." Regina drawled from where she laid on the bed.

Emma glared back at her, her frustration only growing. Snow brushed some of Emma's curls back with a smile, cupping her face in her hands.

"Everything will sort itself out, Emma." She grinned, "Just have hope."

"It's a hard thing to have when your wedding day is ruined." Emma sighed, "This is supposed to be the best day of my life, I'm supposed to get my happy ending-"

"You'll get your damn happy ending, stop complaining." Regina spoke with the roll of her eyes as she sat up.

"I do not want to hear anything from you right now, Regina." Emma snapped, pointing to her, "You already have yours, it's time for me to get mine."

Regina held up her hands defensively, falling back down onto the bed.

"Emma, maybe she's right," Belle started, fidgeting with her hands, "Maybe another day."

Emma felt like stomping around like a little girl. Why didn't they understand that this was way too important to just 'move to another day'?

Before anyone could speak again, Robin burst into the room, causing all of the ladies to glance back. He was soaking wet all over, making Regina nearly fall off the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the men have found a brilliant solution." Robin beamed, slightly out of breath.

"Robin, why the hell are you soaking wet?" Regina demanded.

"We're moving the wedding inside!" He smiled, clearly proud of the idea. Emma, on the other hand, let out an extremely loud gasp.

"You're what?" She shrieked, lifting her dress and hurrying past him.

Emma was fuming. They were not about to mess up her and Killian's day that quickly. She stormed down the hall, ignoring people who asked where she was going, until she finally got to the front of the castle. Sure enough, the men were all bringing in chairs and decorations.

"Emma! You look beautiful!" Charming smiled, then bit his lip when he saw her expression.

"I'd like to know where my fiancé is." She spoke with absolutely no patience left. Charming in turn nodded behind him, and Emma squinted out into the rain to see, sure enough, Killian walking around, laughing as he picked up a few chairs.

"Killian Jones!" Emma shrieked, causing him to stop and look to her as she made her way out onto the terrace, staying under the roofed section.

"Emma, love, you know it's-"

"I know it's bad luck!" She shouted, "Come here right now!"

Killian set the chairs he was holding down and hurried to her, a smile wide on his lips. His whole suit was soaked through and through, the fluffiness of his hair long gone.

"You look lovely." He beamed, taking her hand in his soaking wet one, causing her to pull away, "But, really, lass, I shouldn't be seeing you right now."

"I don't care!" She exclaimed, catching him off-guard, "Whose idea was this?"

"I'm taking credit for it." Killian spoke with a smile, "Darling-"

Emma felt tears as she realized what he was doing. She knew he meant well. She knew he wasn't trying to piss her off, or stress her out further. He was trying to be a good husband.

"Oh, Emma, love, don't cry." He spoke softly, "Why are you crying?"

"Because today was supposed to be perfect, and then the rain messed it up, and now I'm crying, and... This isn't what I wanted."

Killian smiled and set his hand on her elbow, drawing her closer. His eyes met hers, causing her breath to hitch.

"This isn't what I wanted, either. I know it isn't perfect. But, sometimes, not perfect can be just as lovely." Killian offered, "Sometimes, the world throws you off, but you just have to beat on, keep going, find another way. Don't your parents always say that?"

Emma giggled as she nodded, using her free hand to brush away the tears.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No, love, don't be sorry." Killian smiled, "You've been stressed out for the past week about getting this absolutely perfect. It's okay that it doesn't seem perfect right now. But, I can safely promise you, that as soon as we are at the altar and saying 'I do', all of this won't seem so bad."

Emma knew his words were true. She knew that none of this fretting would mean anything after they were husband and wife. It didn't matter if everything went to hell-as long as she was marrying him, it would be just perfect.

"I love you." She spoke with a smile. Killian grinned and moved his hand to her hair, brushing a curl back behind her ear.

"I love you, too, Emma." He replied, "Now, go continue to get ready-we will begin in an hour."

"Please tell me you're going to change." Emma sighed, making Killian laugh.

"We haven't the time, love. I don't care how I'll look when we are wed. As long as you are the woman I'm marrying, I don't care." He smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'm sorry I got your dress and hair a bit damp."

"It's okay. We'll match." Emma smiled, making Killian chuckle.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Stay dry." He spoke with a wink before braving the storm once more. Emma grinned as he shouted something incomprehensible to Leroy, who laughed in response.

He was right-maybe it didn't have to go all as planned to be perfect.

* * *

Killian waited a bit impatiently for his wife-to-be to walk through the doors. He rocked a little on his feet, holding his hat in front of him. Henry nudged him, making him turn with a smile.

"Are you nervous?" Henry asked, making Killian chuckle.

"Of course not." He grinned back, "I've already seen her. She looks beautiful."

"I think it's bad luck to see each other on your wedding day." Henry spoke matter-of-factly, causing Killian to chuckle again.

"Well, seeing as half of the attendees are soaked to the bone, I'd say we've had all the bad luck we can take for one afternoon." Killian replied.

"I'm glad you're marrying my mom. It's nice to see her finally happy." Henry smiled.

Before Killian could reply, the doors opened, and Emma's bridesmaids began coming out, beginning with Belle. Killian watched as all of the wonderful women he'd gotten to know over the past year and a half walked down the aisle, waiting for his beautiful Emma.

The music changed, and he immediately directed his attention to the doors again. Although he'd seen her not long ago, his breath still hitched in his throat when he saw her. Seeing her in that beautiful white dress was certainly new-his Swan rarely wore white. Her hair was fixed a little from the last time he'd seen her, her beautiful curls no longer twisted up, but rather half down and half pulled back, away from her beautiful face. Killian couldn't believe how beautiful she looked as she walked alongside her father.

Charming brought her up to Killian, pressing a kiss to her cheek and clapping Killian on the back as he walked to stand beside him.

"I like your hair like this, Swan." Killian smirked, earning a smile as she took his hand and the empty glove in her hands.

"I'm glad you do." Emma giggled, then looked to the priest as he began the ceremony. Killian couldn't seem to pull his eyes from Emma.

The rest of everything was a blur. Killian repeated everything the priest had asked him to, promising his life to Emma, just as she'd done for him. They were mere seconds from becoming one, and Killian couldn't hold back his excitement.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," The man smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

Killian wasted no time in bringing her lips to his, unable to keep the smile off his face. She giggled into his lips, tugging away and pressing her forehead to his.

"We did it." She laughed, "We did it!"

"Aye, love, we did it." He chuckled, taking her hand in his and leading her down the aisle. He smirked to her, laughing when she gasped at his expression.

"Don't you dare say it."

"I told you so." He whispered in her ear as they neared the end of the aisle, causing her to gently shove him. He smiled and tightened his grip on her hand, knowing full and well that this was the start of something, well... Perfect.


End file.
